I Miss You
by aleeeson
Summary: When one of his best friends is going away, Oliver starts to develop feelings for her. Oneshot, please R&R!


**author's note:** hey keeeeds. I had an inspiration to write a Hannah Montana fic, by some random miracle. I started the story just yesterday, and woke up at about five in the morning to finish it .. I was just so excited to have some of you guys read it. hopefully you'll like it, I really do. don't forget to express your opinion! Reviewers are very much appreciated.  
And now, for the newest Hannah Montana one-shot! Enjoy! xD

**I Miss You**

It's really amazing how fast time passes and how quickly a person can change. I've been best friends with Miley Stewart since maybe about the beginning of middle school, I suppose. Miley, our other best friend Lilly Truscott (whom I've known since kindergarten days), and me have always been known as "the Trio" in Malibu. Before, during, and after school we'd always be hanging out, anywhere and everywhere. Whenever I'd walk into a shop, the first thing people would ask me is, "Where's your other two girlfriends?" And I'd blush scarlet red. It was soooo embarrassing.

Don't get me wrong; I really did love my two best friends. Miley and Lilly were always so tight with me. We always finished each other's sentences and knew what the other was thinking. I loved them with all my heart, no matter how much I hated to admit it. I'd never felt so welcomed and comfortable than with my best friends. Sure, they were both girls, and sometimes I had no idea what they were talking about, but I loved them just the same.

Especially Lilly, whom I've known since forever; we were always so tight with each other. I remember the first day I met Lilly Truscott—a very exciting day actually, the first day of kindergarten. I had walked into the colorful classroom, a tiny toddler of age five, and the first person I saw besides my mother was Lilly's. Mrs. Truscott was a tall lady; very slender. She stood quietly at the back of the room clutching the hand of a scared-looking little girl with blonde pigtails. The girl looked ready to burst out crying.

My mother and Lilly's spotted each other immediately and gave that slow, secretive smile. It was like some code all mothers knew. Then they started to talk, and that's how it all began.

"This is my son, Oliver," said my mom with a gentle voice. I blushed.

"And this is my daughter, Lillian." Mrs. Truscott prodded her quivering daughter toward where I stood. Both of us blushed and waved hello, then retreated away behind our mothers' legs. The two moms laughed and started chatting again. Finally I gathered up the courage to go talk to this Lillian girl.

I stuck out my left hand, which was a bit dirty from eating too many potato chips. "Hi, I'm Oliver," I announced in my most friendly voice.

The girl didn't say anything. She stared at my hand for a moment and then whispered, "I know."

"What's your name?" I asked, ever so cheerfully.

"Lillian," said the little girl almost immediately, her wide eyes still staring into mine. "But everyone just calls me Lilly."

It was now half past eight, and the teacher was calling all her students to the center of the classroom. Reluctant and shy, it took me a few minutes to finally ask Lilly to sit with me on the big blue carpet with all the other kids. After that, we introduced ourselves and played learning games. Lilly was always my partner. I guess you could say that's how it all started. Since then we'd been "partners in crime," and our friendship blossomed throughout elementary school and onward.

And then, Lilly met Miley.

Before Miley came into the picture, Lilly had been a really hardcore tomboyish kind of girl. She was really into her softball; she never missed a single practice or game. I always went to her games to watch and cheer her on. Lilly was a really good softball player.

One afternoon on her way home, she was walking along a neighborhood of fancy condos when she saw a huge moving truck parked in front of the new house on the street. There were dozens of boxes on the driveway, and men bustling about, trying to move them. Out of the corner of her eye, Lilly saw a girl sitting atop one of the boxes. The girl was about her age (11 years old) with shiny auburn-colored hair and sunglasses that were too big on her. Little did Lilly know, this weird-looking girl was soon to become her best friend.

Lilly was feeling friendly at the moment, brave enough to say hello, but suddenly a tall blonde boy jumped up from behind and scared her. He ran away, cackling, while she screamed really loudly. She hated to be scared.

"C'mon Jackson, stop being mean!" The auburn-haired girl jumped down from her box and skipped over to where Lilly stood, screaming her head off. The boy Jackson stuck out his tongue and ran away, laughing.

"Hi, I'm Miley," said the friendly girl, sticking her hand out.

It didn't even take Lilly a second to bounce back. Soon she was shaking Miley's hand up and down. "I'm Lilly Truscott. Are you new here?"

Miley nodded. "Yeah, as new as a freshly-baked pecan pie." She had a wild Southern accent. "I'm from Montana," she added hastily.

"Ooh, what made you come here to Malibu?" Lilly asked curiously. She already liked this new girl.

Miley hesitated for a second, and then smiled. "Just…some singing business," she said casually, not wanting to give out anymore Hannah Montana details. "Oh, and the weather. I heard the weather's real nice in Cal-i-for-nee-uh." Lilly laughed, loving the way she said "California."

"Well, you'll really like it here in Malibu. Hey, want me to show you around? There's this really cool beach just down the hill from here…" The two girls linked arms and that's how it all started.

When I first met Miley, it was only two days after her arrival in Malibu. She was walking around with Lilly around the beach, eating ice cream and chatting the way girlfriends do. I shyly approached them, trying to be all slick and smooth because—yes, I'll admit it—I really did think "Lilly's new friend" was kind of cute. I did not want to embarrass myself then.

Trying to test my "macho-man" skills (hey, I was only in the sixth grade), I rolled up my sleeves and casually made the approach. "Hello ladies," I said rapidly, "my name is Oliver Oken; my number is 555-0123. That's 555-0123."

Lilly burst out laughing. "Oh please, Oliver, give me a break," she giggled. Turning to Miley, she said, "Oh Miley, this is my weirdo friend Oliver. Oliver, meet Miley Stewart. She's new here from Montana." Lilly always had a way of telling people things.

Miley shyly stuck her hand out and we shook. "Howdy," Miley was saying.

"Wow, Montana, huh?" I asked, my "weirdness" getting the best of me. She nodded and giggled.

And that's how the Oken-Truscott-Stewart trilogy began. Since day one, we'd been the best of friends. We would tell each other every thing from boys (or girls, in my case) to report cards. Our families got used to seeing us three at each others' houses, just hanging out or doing homework. It was mostly Miley-Lilly time, though. I was going through my "girl-crazy" stage, and was often too busy down at the beach trying to pick up ladies. I even met Miley's older brother Jackson down at the Surf Shop, doing the same thing. We gave each other tips and repeatedly had contests to see how many phone numbers we could score. Yeah, I remember Jackson Stewart. He was one-of-a-kind.

Then came that fateful day where Lilly and I learned Miley's big secret. It was around the beginning of eighth grade, a year and a half after Miley moved in. At the time, Hannah Montana was BIG. I mean, _huge_. Everyone was in love with Hannah Montana—her music, her clothes, her style. I, too, had fallen under the "Hannah spell." She was a new coming-out artist, and she was so _gorgeous_ onstage. I couldn't help but become a bit obsessive.

Lilly learned first, of course. It was a mistake, actually; she wasn't supposed to find out. But she did, after a few lies and a pie-in-the-face (literally) on Miley. Lilly was upset at first, but she got over it. When I found out, I was just shocked. I mean, I had been totally in love with Hannah Montana since "Best of Both Worlds" came out. I'd purchased all her CD's, checked every fan site in the world, over-decorated my room with blown-up posters of her gorgeous face—yeah, I'll admit I had a bit of an obsession.

But to find out that my _best friend_ was my celebrity crush? That was just over the top, a major pie-in-the-face (but not literally).

Miley had said she was afraid of telling me because she thought I would be in love with _her_ too, not just Hannah Montana. But…I wasn't, at least, not at the time. Miley and I were just great _friends_, and I didn't see anything more to it. I promised her I would keep her secret and that we would always remain close friends. She was happy after that.

As Hannah Montana became bigger and bigger, Lilly and I were feeling smaller and smaller. Sure, Miley always made time to hang out with her two best friends, but our times together were always rushed and overwhelming. Things got awkward, too, especially when Miley started crushing on the new celebrity in town—Zombie High's own Jake Ryan. Lilly and her often fought over him, but Lilly got "over" it. Miley, however, was head-over-heels in love with not only the Jake Ryan on television and at school, but the Jake Ryan inside of him. Sweet, kind, caring Jake, she would say.

They finally got together after what seemed ages (everyone at school was already expecting it to happen), and during the relationship Miley had the courage to tell Jake about her secret identity. At first, he didn't know what to believe. He was so shocked. He said, "Miley, I don't know about this…it's just going to be awkward going out with you as Miley and not going out with you as…Hannah."

And Miley replied, "I know, Jake. But we can work it out, can't we?"

"I don't know, Miley. But I really need to think things over."

Insert major breakup line. After that little conversation, Miley Stewart and Jake Ryan's two-month relationship was officially over. No one had expected it—Miley and Jake seemed the perfect couple. Even Lilly and I were amazed.

Jake moved away to live in Los Angeles. Miley was devastated, heart-broken. She had really liked him. Lilly and I didn't know what to do—it was a week of sitting in Miley's room listening to her rants about "how much she missed Jake," and eating Ben & Jerry's ice cream.

It even felt like Jake and Hannah had split up. They weren't talking, sitting together at parties, hosting award shows together anymore. There were a few tabloid magazines wondering "What's Happened to the Cute Relationship Between Hannah and Jake?" But nobody, besides Lilly and me, knew the truth.

Those next few months were painful, but we got through them together. Entering high school, I had a few girlfriends (yes, I was surprised myself), but the relationships ended on a bad note. I decided to give up on girls for a while, a task which Miley and Lilly deemed "impossible" for Oliver Oken. Lilly was quite the opposite—she was getting seriously involved with a few guys I remember from grade school. But as she says, it was all good.

High school went by in a blur of breakups, make-ups, and strange teachers. Soon we were all seniors in graduating caps and robes. This was the most memorable time for the Oken-Truscott-Stewart trilogy. It was the end.

After the ceremony, it got really emotional. It turned out our "senior summer plan" wasn't going to work out as we thought. (We had originally made a plan to stay chill in those last few months of summer, hanging out like old times and getting jobs at the same place. And now that we all could drive, we could go anywhere we wanted without Robby Ray Stewart's consent.) Hannah Montana, even after all these years, was still big. She'd long stopped singing songs about courage, hope, and following your dreams. Her songs were now more emotional, love stuff, with that pop/rock beat to it. It was a big thing, and people all over the country wanted a tour for the whole summer. What else could Hannah do, but accept? After all, it was what her fans wanted.

"C'mon, Miley. Say goodbye to all yer friends and I'll meet you in the car. But hurry, we're gonna miss our flight to Honolulu," said Robby Ray, Miley's dad solemnly. He waved at Lilly and me. "I'm actually gonna miss you two rascals." We grinned back at him.

When her dad was gone, Miley gave Lilly a huge hug and whispered something in her ear. They both giggled, and at that moment watching them, I remembered. It was just like the first time I met Miley that day at the beach. Except now we were all five years older, feeling ten years more mature, and we were all in green graduation robes with matching caps.

Miley, with that same pretty shy smile she had on the first day we met, slowly came over and I opened my arms to give her a big hug. After all, it wasn't going to be until after the summer that we would see each other again, hopefully. I stood there with my arms open like a total fool until I realized what Miley was doing.

She stood up to her full height, leaned in, and kissed me full on the lips. Suddenly I felt a very giddy, floating sensation all the way down to my toes.

When she finally pulled away, there was a huge smile on both of our faces. "I've always wondered what that would feel like," Miley admitted, blushing crimson. "What it would feel like to finally kiss my best friend."

I grinned, noticing she had added the word "finally" in her sentence. "Me too, actually. What it would feel like to _finally_ kiss the beautiful and amazingly-talented Miley Stewart, also Hannah Montana, my old celebrity crush."

Miley laughed and swatted me playfully on the shoulder. "I'll miss you, Oliver. We'll keep in touch; I'll call you every night. Because I like you like that," she smiled.

"_And I love you like that,"_ said a random voice in my head.

I think I've always loved Miley Stewart, but not as Hannah Montana, my celebrity crush. I think I've always loved _Miley Stewart_, just as plain old Miley, the girl who first smiled at me in the beach. I think I've always loved Miley, and always, always will.

And as she says in one of her old songs:

"…_And even though we're different now,_

_You're still here somehow,_

_My heart won't let you go,_

_And I need you to know,_

_I miss you_

_Shalalalala_

_I miss you."_

**author's note:** the end! please give your opinion. I liked this one-shot so much that .. I might even be considering a sequel. depends on you guys .. please review! thanksss guys. I really appreciate it. xD


End file.
